


Rookie Love

by Agent_24



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McReyes Valentines Week, Pining, Secret Admirer, reversal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_24/pseuds/Agent_24
Summary: Jesse is very used to his newbie agents getting crushes on him. Angela gets a kick out of it, at least.





	Rookie Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Reversal AU]
> 
> Blackwatch: Commander Jesse McCree, Dr. Angela Ziegler, Agent Reyes, Agent Colomar
> 
> Overwatch: Strike Commander Winston, Captain Correia, Lieutenant Song, Weapons Designer Shimada

“Don’t look now,” Angela said, voice light with amusement from behind her coffee mug, “But you have a secret admirer.”

McCree raised his eyebrows at her. “Who?” he asked skeptically, not looking as she’d asked. 

Angela glanced across the room, slightly to their left. The cafeteria was buzzing with Overwatch and Blackwatch agents alike, gathered in Watchpoint: Switzerland Headquarters to hear a speech from Winston, who’d managed to get through with minimal stammering. The table Angela pointed out belonged to a mix of the two groups, and Jesse caught one of his agents quickly ducking his head in favor of meeting Jesse’s gaze. 

“Who, Reyes?” Jesse asked incredulously. 

“Unless there is another young man staring at you that escaped my attention.” 

“Think you been drinkin’ too much of that coffee, Angie,” Jesse said. 

Angela raised one sleek brow and glanced over at Reyes’ table once more. Jesse followed her gaze and watched Reyes duck his head again, and the two agents sitting with him - both Overwatch, one a blond man Reyes’ age and the other a woman in a hijab that was perhaps a bit older - laughed at him. 

“He’s staring at you,” Angela teased in singsong. 

“He’s not,” Jesse objected. He paused. “Is he?”

Angela took another sip of her coffee. “Mmhmm.”

Jesse made a curious noise.

“I take it you haven’t noticed before?” Angel asked. 

Jesse shrugged. “The man’s a disciplined soldier. Ain’t like he’s ever lookin’ where he shouldn’t be during training.”

“Well,” Angela said with a huff of laughter, “He’s looking where he shouldn’t be now.” 

“Har, har,” Jesse said dryly. “I still think you’re full of shit. Oh, sorry - caffeine.” 

Angela shot him a look. “And  _ I _ think he’s making eyes at you, and too shy to let you see.”

Jesse was about to call bullshit again, but ended up looking towards Reyes’ table instead. Reyes was mid-conversation with the two Overwatch agents, and when he stopped talking, he glanced in Jesse’s direction. When Jesse met his eyes, Reyes snapped his gaze back to his friends, brows knitted. Jesse wondered if he was imagining the flush creeping over his cheeks. 

“Reyes ain’t shy,” Jesse said firmly, partly to shake the thought from his own head. Reyes was quiet and even-tempered, sure, but he was also bitingly sarcastic, and never shied away from giving his opinion. Shy? Naw. 

“Love can do funny things to a person,” Angela pointed out playfully.

“Love,” Jesse scoffed, attention back on his food. Reyes was young, ten years Jesse’s junior - hell of an agent, easily Jesse’s best even in the short time he’d been in Blackwatch - and Jesse couldn’t imagine he’d had much time for love just yet, if his academy records were any indication. Reyes'd barely been an agent for five months besides, so whatever Reyes was feeling for him, assuming he felt anything at all, was a crush at best. 

“Ever the skeptic,” Angela said, clicking her tongue. “What would you do if he confessed?”

“Angie.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Angela laughed. 

Jesse’s cheeks colored. “I’d turn him down like all the rest, and he’d have to get over it. You done makin’ fun of me?”

“Only because you’re a killjoy,” Angela said, sighing dramatically.

“I try my best,” Jesse replied solemnly. 

Reyes and his friends rose from their table, discarding their food trays and leaving the cafeteria, likely to go out drinking before everyone shipped out that evening. As they passed, Reyes looked at Jesse again, eyes lingering a little longer this time. Roaming. 

Jesse sighed. Shame Reyes was his subordinate, really, and shame he was only twenty-four. Jesse would wager he’d age real handsomely. 


End file.
